


Reason Enough

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag / Alternate Scene for "Fallen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Enough

“Samantha Carter?”

The question in his voice stopped her at the entrance to the tent.

“Yeah?” Blue eyes met blue eyes as she turned back.

“Was there ever anything…between us?” he asked hesitantly.

“Us?” She chuckled uncomfortably. “No. No, not in that way.” She struggled to explain. “We—we were just…really, really good friends.”

He searched her face intently for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay,” he said with a soft smile. She returned his smile awkwardly and left the tent a little too quickly.

He was sure now. She had been lying.

He decided to go find out why.


End file.
